


Häiriötekijöitä

by SonyaCrow



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaCrow/pseuds/SonyaCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asioista puhuminen on riittävän vaikeaa jo itsessään, mutta jatkuvat häiriötekijät hankaloittavat sitä entisestään.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Häiriötekijöitä

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitin tämän keväällä 2011 osallistuessani Kristallimaailman otsikkohaasteeseen. Kerronnallisesti parannettavaa olisi, mutta sanatasolla olen tähän enimmäkseen tyytyväinen.

Kun auto pysähtyi Balamb Gardenin portin eteen ja päivän SeeD-loppukokelaat kömpivät yksi kerrallaan ulos, saattoi Quistis viimein huokaista helpotuksesta. Ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään Almasy ei ollut tyrinyt tehtäväänsä, vaan mies oli jopa noudattanut annettuja ohjeita luonteelleen niin tyypillisen sooloilun sijaan. Vihdoin, vuoden raatamisen jälkeen työ oli tehty ja enää oli päätettävä, hyväksyttäisiinkö Seiferin suoritus, vaiko ei. Mikäli Quistiksella olisi asiaan mitään sananvaltaa, Almasy olisi täysin valmis SeeD, oli ollut jo aikoja sitten. Ryhmätyö ei vain sopinut tälle ja juuri siksi valmistuminen oli venynyt ja venynyt. Nyt kellään ei kuitenkaan olisi pitänyt olla mitään valittamisen aihetta, joten vaalea nainen saattoi olla luottavaisin mielin.

Ultimecian kukistumisen jälkeen kaikki olivat kuvitelleet Seiferin joko kuolleen tai vähintäänkin kadonneen maan päältä johonkin salaiseen koloon. Siksi Quistis ei olisi voinut olla ollut yllättyneempi, kun eräänä täysin tavallisena arkiaamuna Cid oli käskenyt hänet kansliaansa keskustelemaan Seiferin mahdollisesta tulevaisuudesta Balamb Gardenissa. Keskustelu oli ollut pitkä ja polveileva, mutta suurin ongelma oli silti ollut Squallin vakuuttaminen idean järkevyydestä. Cidhän mahdollisuutta oli ensimmäisenä ollut tarjoamassa, eikä Quistiksellakaan ollut tarvetta kantaa kaunaa Seiferia kohtaan. Tummahiuksisen komentajan kilpailuvietti vain ei ollut edesauttanut päätöksentekoa, kun vaakalaudalla oli miehen pahimman kilpakumppanin tulevaisuus.

Quistis olisi tosin ollut valmis perumaan puheensa Seiferin puolesta, kun hänelle selvisi, kuka entisen velhottaren ritarin opettajaksi joutuisi. Miten hän ikinä selviäisi aikuiseksi kasvaneesta Almasysta, jos nuoremmankin version kanssa oli ollut ongelmia? Ehkä hänen pitäisi vain luottaa siihen, että mies osaisi arvostaa saamaansa toista mahdollisuutta ja käyttäytyisi sen mukaisesti. Toivo oli ollut hataralla pohjalla, mutta silti hän oli tukeutunut siihen. Tuomiopäiväänsä odotellessaan nainen oli keskittynyt valmistautumaan henkisesti tulevaan tahtojen taistoon, jonka lopputulosta hän oli voinut vain arvailla.

Vastoin kaikkien odotuksia Seifer oli käyttäytynyt poikkeuksellisen hyvin. Nuorukainen ei ollut kokonaan luopunut tavamerkikseen muodostuneista sarkastisista huomautuksista, mutta oli viljellyt niitä pääosin vain Quistiksen kuullen häiritsemättä opetusta tarpeettomasti, mistä nainen oli enemmän kuin kiitollinen. Kokonaisen luokan edessä räyhääminen ei todellakaan olisi tehnyt mitään hyvää hänen auktoriteetilleen, puhumattakaan mahdollisesta urakehityksestä. Opetusluvankin hän oli saanut takaisin vain väliaikaisena, senkään takia ei kannattanut kuluttaa oppitunteja riehumiseen. Etenkin, kun luvan lopullisen palauttamisen ehtona oli saada koekaniineina toiminut ryhmä valmistumaan - myös Seifer.

Seifer nousi pihalle viimeisten joukossa. Ennen kuin mies lähti harppomaan kohti asuntolahuonettaan, soi hän lyhyen nyökkäyksen opettajalleen. Kenen tahansa muun tekemänä ele olisi voinut olla turhanpäiväinen, merkityksetön kohteliaisuus, mutta velhottaren entinen sylikoira ei sellaisia harrastanut. Ele kertoi, että mies arvosti Quistiksen tekemää työtä ja saamaansa toista mahdollisuutta. Nainen vastasi vilpittömällä hymyllä. Ehkä paatuneimmillakin rikollisilla oli inhimillinen puolensa ja kaikki saattoivat oppia virheistään.  
"Hyvin tehty", hän vielä totesi hymyillen, ennen kuin Seifer ehti karata tilanteesta. Vastaukseksi hän sai tylyn murahduksen. Quistis huokasi päätään puistellen. Ehkä ei kannattanut kuitenkaan odottaa liikoja.

***

Muiden päivän tulikokeeseen osallistuneiden muassa Seifer seisoskeli turhautuneena toisen kerroksen aulassa ja vilkuili vähän väliä hissikäytävää odottaen tietoa tuloksista. Hän oli luottavainen, Ultimecian jälkeen koe oli ollut vaatimustasoltaan lastenleikkiä. Sitä se tosin oli ollut aina, ongelmana oli vain ollut se, ettei häntä kiinnostanut tehdä asioita annettujen ohjeiden mukaan. Ja mitä väliä sillä edes oli, jos ne tulivat tehtyä kunnolla? Niin tai näin, sillä kertaa hän oli niellyt ärtymyksensä ja toiminut, kuten oli käsketty. Jos hän nyt ei läpäisisi testiä... No, ehkä hän jotain keksisi. Varasuunnitelmaa ei ollut, joten asioiden olisi parasta mennä suunnitelmien mukaan.

Nuutuneen oloinen ihmisjoukko havahtui horroksestaan, kun hissin ovet avautuivat ja Xu marssi kansio kädessään kohti odottavia kokelaita. Käytävällä hetkeä aiemmin kuulunut puheensorina katkesi kuin veitsellä leikaten ja kaikki kääntyivät tapittamaan odottavasti tummahiuksista naista. Xu ei reagoinut tuijotukseen mitenkään, vaan käänsi katseensa papereihin ja ryhtyi luettelemaan nimiä. Seifer pani merkille, että nainen aloitti listan loppupäästä. Pirulainen kiusasi häntä tarkoituksella. Lueteltuaan kaikki muut nimet Xu kohotti katseensa ja tuijotti Seiferia suoraan silmiin.  
"Almasy... voi pojat että minua inhottaa sanoa tämä, hyväksytty",  
nainen sylkäisi sanat suustaan. Seifer tapitti brunettea silmät kavenneina, kunnes tämän sanat upposivat hänen tajuntaansa. Hyväksytty. Taakka, jota hän ei ollut edes tiedostanut kantavansa, putosi hänen harteiltaan. Ei enää epävarmuutta huomisesta, epäilyksiä kelvollisuudesta, vain huojennus. Hän oli saavuttanut jotakin.  
"Te, jotka reputitte... harjoitelkaa ahkerammin, parempi onni ensikerralla. Te, jotka onnistuitte - rehtori haluaa vaihtaa muutaman sanan kanssanne",  
Xu vielä ilmoitti, ennen kuin käännähti kannoillaan ja marssi pois määrätietoisin askelin.

Vastavalmistuneet lähtivät epävarmoina kohti hissiä ja rehtorin kansliaa. Suurin osa heistä ei ollut koskaan käynytkään siellä, mutta Seiferille paikka oli tuttu, joskin täysin erilaisesta asiayhteydestä. Aiempien vierailujen aiheena oli tavallisesti ollut hänen huono käytöksensä ja opiskelumotivaation puute lukuun ottamatta sitä kertaa, kun hänet oli nimitetty kurinpitokomiteaan. Seiferille oli edelleen epäselvää, mihin Cid sillä oli oikeastaan pyrkinyt, koska auktoriteettiasema ei suinkaan ollut saanut häntä asettumaan ruotuun, päinvastoin. Sääntöjen venyttäminen ja kiertäminen vain oli muuttunut huomattavasti helpommaksi, kun niiden noudattamista pääsi itse valvomaan. Tällä kertaa hän kuitenkin oli epävarma tulevasta keskustelusta. Mitä Cidillä mahdollisesti olisi hänelle sanottavanaan? Mitä ylipäätään kellään voisi olla sanottavana entiselle velhottaren ritarille, joka vihdoin oli onnistunut valmistumaan ammattiin, johon oli ollut pätevä jo vuosia?

Kanslia näytti tismalleen samalta, kuin ennen sotaa. Sama työpöytä, samat kansiot ja vanhat, tutut valokuvat. Hämmästyksekseen Seifer huomasi olevansa itsekin eräässä puoliväkisin otetussa ryhmäkuvassa orpokotiajoilta. Hän jurotti ihmisrykelmän laidalla, Squall toisella. Cid ja Edea seisoivat takarivissä ja näyttivät onnellisilta. Niihin aikoihin rehtori ei kai ollut tiennyt vaimonsa piilevistä kyvyistä. Zell tuijotti jonnekin sivulle ja näytti siltä, että olisi hetkenä minä hyvänsä voinut pyrähtää pois kuvasta. Irvine näytti keskittyneen Selphien häiriköintiin, ja tyttö yritti epätoivoisesti jättää sen huomiotta keskittyen sen sijaan vilkuttamaan pirteästi kameralle. Quistis seisoi laidassa Seiferin vieressä ja näytti ainoana joukosta normaalilta hymyillessään. Jo lapsena vaaleahiuksinen tyttö oli erottunut lapsikatraasta pikkuvanhana pomottelijana, joka oli aina ratkomassa Squallin ja Seiferin riitoja ja nahinoita.

Nuorukainen pudisti päätään nopeasti, miksi hän tällaista oikein mietti? Hän irrotti katseensa kuvasta ja siirsi sen rehtoriin, joka oli poistunut pöytänsä takaa ja puhutteli paraikaa yhtä uunituoreista SeeDeistä. Jokainen vuorollaan sai kuulla muutaman kannustavan sanan. Viimeiseksi Cid pysähtyi Seiferin eteen. Mies näytti hetken aikaa kadonneen ajatuksiinsa, varmaankin mietti, mitä olisi sanonut.  
"Olen ylpeä sinusta",  
hän lopulta totesi koruttomasti. Mitä muutakaan olisi voinut sanoa vasta nuorelle ihmiselle, joka oli jo menettänyt kaiken ja taisteli nyt saadakseen elämänsä takaisin?  
"Valmistujaistanssiaiset ovat illalla, teidän oletetaan olevan paikalla uniformuissanne. Onnittelut kaikille, voitte poistua."  
Luvan saatuaan valmistuneet suuntasivat yksissä tuumin kohti hissiä, pois kanslian ahdistavasta tunnelmasta. Poistuessaan Seifer vilkaisi vielä nopeasti aiemmin huomaamaansa valokuvaa. Quistis näytti oikeastaan melko suloiselta hymyillessään. Miksei tämä tehnyt niin useammin?

***

Tanssisali oli täynnä parhaimpiinsa pukeutuneita sotilaita. Vaikka juhla järjestettiinkin vastavalmistuneiden kunniaksi, oli kaikilla SeeDeillä oikeus osallistua tilaisuuteen ja harva jätti käyttämättä mahdollisuutta pitää hauskaa ja tanssia. Seifer puolestaan olisi mieluusti jäänyt huoneeseensa. Ei hänellä sielläkään mitään tähdellistä tekemistä olisi ollut, mutta tanssiaiset eivät vain olleet hänen paikkansa. Kauankohan hänen oletettiin olevan paikalla? Hartiat lysyssä nuorukainen suuntasi kohti tarjoilupöytiä, ruoka sentään tarjoaisi jotakin tekemistä hetkeksi.

Välinpitämättömänä hän keräili lautaselleen pieniä suupalan kokoisia ruoka-annoksia. Jos tilanteesta jotakin hyvää piti löytää, vaikutti ruoka ainakin paremmalta, kuin mitä kahvilassa oli tarjolla. Kokit selvästi panostivat enemmän juhlatilaisuuksien ruokaan. Seifer nappasi vielä lasillisen jotakin kuohuviiniksi otaksumaansa ja ryhtyi etsimään katseellaan sopivaa nurkkaa, jossa voisi kitua seuraavat tunnit. Pian mies lähtikin määrätietoisesti kohti tulevaa piilopaikkaansa. Jos hän ei pitäisi melua itsestään, kukaan ei ehkä tulisi häiritsemään häntä.

Hän oli hädin tuskin ehtinyt tyhjentää lautasensa, kun tummahiuksinen mies ilmestyi hänen eteensä. Squall oli tilanteessa vielä vähemmän kotonaan, Seifer totesi itsetyytyväisenä. Vaikkei kaksikko enää pyrkinytkään kuristamaan toisiaan aina tilaisuuden tullen, vallitsi heidän välillään silti voimakas kilpailuhenki.  
"Onnittelut, Almasy. En uskonut sinun pystyvän tähän",  
Squall murahti. Vaalean miehen silmät kaventuivat uhkaavasti.  
"Vihjaatko, että olisin joku avuton neiti? Lastenleikkiähän valmistuminen minulle oli. Aiemmin minulla vain oli parempaakin tekemistä, kuin noudattaa jonkun turhantärkeän tyypin laatimia ohjeita!"  
Ilmiriidan kaikki ainekset olivat ilmassa.  
"Squall, Seifer, riittää",  
naisääni kivahti matkan päästä. Puhutellut loivat toisiinsa viimeiset mulkaukset ja suuntasivat sitten katseensa vaaleaan naiseen, joka marssi päättäväisennäköisenä kohti heitä.

Quistis. Siltä naiselta ei sitten jäänyt yksikään riita huomaamatta, etenkin jos vastakkain olivat Gardenin gunblade-spesialistit. Blondi oli ratkonut heidän riitojaan jo orpokodissa, eikä ollut koskaan luopunut roolistaan välienselvittelijänä, vaikka tämän hermot epäilemättä olivat moneen kertaan ollut koetuksella. Mutta jälleen kerran kummankin miehen ryhti lysähti ja hyökkäävyys katosi heidän olemuksistaan.  
"Harjoittelukeskus huomenna aamukahdeksalta. Vain gunblade, ei taikoja",  
tummahiuksinen mies töksäytti ja lähti sitten laahustamaan suuntaan, josta uskoi ja toivoi löytävänsä Rinoan. Yksin hän ei kestäisi tätä väenpaljoutta.

Seifer tuijotti hetken pois kävelevän Squallin suuntaan, mutta käänsi sitten katseensa riidan keskeyttäjään. Quistis hymyili pienesti.  
"Hyvin tehty",  
nainen totesi. Hän näytti siltä, kuin olisi halunnut sanoa enemmänkin, muttei löytänyt sanoja. Mies nyökkäsi osoittaakseen kuulleensa onnittelun.  
"Kuin myös",  
hän vastasi hiljaa hetken pohdittuaan. Naisen hymy leveni, ilmeisesti hän ei edelleenkään saanut työstään ansaitsemaansa kiitosta. Squall todennäköisesti juoksutti tätä jokapaikanhöylänä ja piti sitä itsestäänselvyytenä. Ehkä komentajalle pitäisi antaa kunnon opetus kaksintaistelun merkeissä.

Vaivautunut hiljaisuus laskeutui kaksikon välille. Katseet harhailivat, kumpikaan ei oikein uskaltanut katsoa toista silmiin, mutta pään kääntäminen kaukaisuuteen olisi ollut epäkohteliasta. Kädet vääntelehtivät epävarmoina ja painopiste vaihteli jalalta toiselle. Lopulta Quistis rikkoi heidän välillään vallinneen hiljaisuuden.  
"Haluaisitko tanssia?"  
Seifer kohotti katseensa naisen kengistä ja tuijotti tätä avoimen pöllämystyneenä. Koska Seifer Almasy ei todellakaan tanssinut koulutanssiaisissa opettajansa kanssa, ei missään tapauksessa.  
"Olkoon menneeksi",  
hän silti huomasi vastaavansa ja löysi hetken kuluttua itsensä tanssilattialta muiden parien joukosta.

Musiikki soljui pehmeänä, mutta surumielisenä. Viulu soi apeana, piano säesti sitä synkillä sävelillään. Huilu luritteli muiden soittimien päälle kirkkaan kuulasta melodiaansa. Sävelmä vei ajatukset kauas Gardenin arkisesta ympäristöstä ja loi mielikuvia kaukaisista maista, joissa asiat olisivat toisin, paremmin. Vaikka ajatukset tulvivatkin Seiferin mieleen, tiesi hän, ettei muualla olisi sen parempi. Minne tahansa hän menisi, ihmiset vihaisivat häntä. Balamb Gardenissa hän oli edes kotonaan. Orpokodissa hän oli ollut onnellinen, vaikkei hän sitä mielellään myöntänytkään, mutta niihin aikoihin ei ollut paluuta. Liian paljon oli tapahtunut.

Ilman väkinäistä keskustelua he kulkivat musiikin mukana. Seifer pani merkille, että Quistis näytti iloisemmalta, vähemmän alakuloiselta kuin yleensä. Ja jos hän unohti, että hänen tanssiparinsa oli myös hänen opettajansa, oli nainen kaunis. Vuodet olivat opettaneet, että tällä oli myös raudanluja tahto ja kanttia sanoa hänelle vastaan. Hymy käväisi Seiferin huulilla, kun hän muisteli edellistä SeeD-koettaan edeltänyttä keskustelua.

"Olet ryhmänjohtaja. Onnea matkaan."  
"...Opettaja, vihaan sitä kun ihmiset toivottavat minulle onnea. Säästä sanasi huonoille oppilaille, jotka tarvitsevat niitä."  
"Hyvä on. Onnea matkaan, Seifer."

Musiikki vaimeni ja Quistis irrotti otteensa miehen olkapäästä astuen taaemmas, ottaakseen hyväksyttävän etäisyyden heidän välilleen. Etiketin mukaisesti nainen niiasi kiitokseksi tanssita ja Seifer vastasi eleeseen väkinäisellä kumarruksella. Kuka näitä turhanpäiväisiä sääntöjäkin kehitteli, miksei tanssi voinut olla vain tanssia? Nainen yskähti vaimeasti osoittaakseen, että aikoi sanoa jotain.  
"Seifer, kuule... Minä -"  
"Seifer, onnea!",  
kajahti huomattavasti kuuluvampi ääni. Rinoa harppoi heitä kohden laittoman leveä virne kasvoillaan. Seifer vilkaisi ensin tummahiuksista, sen jälkeen vaaleaa naista. Quistiksen kasvoilla käväisi ilme, jota mies ei osannut tulkita kunnolla, mutta oli ilmiselvää, että Rinoa oli keskeyttänyt jotakin.  
"Taidan lähteä nukkumaan",  
vaalea nainen totesi lakonisesti ja liukeni paikalta sen suurempia selittelemättä. Seifer vilkaisi tämän perään. Vasta silloin hän huomasi Quistiksen jättäneen hiuksensa auki sen sijaan, että olisi kiinnittänyt ne klipsillä ylös. Pitkät, vaaleat hiukset heilahtelivat naisen askelten tahdissa. Miksei tämä pitänyt niitä useammin auki? Hämmentyneenä Seifer käänsi katseensa Rinoaan.

***

Ruokasali oli tupaten täynnä ja äänekäs puheensorina kiiri ilmassa. Seifer laahusti tilaan ympärilleen vilkuilematta ja asettui ruokajonon päähän. Hän lappasi tarjottimelleen lautasellisen vähiten epäilyttävää ruokaa, maksoi annoksensa ja havahtui vasta siinä vaiheessa akuuttiin tilanpuutteeseen. Vapaita pöytiä ei näkynyt, eikä ventovieraiden seuraan tunkeutuminen houkutellut. Kauimmaisessa nurkkapöydässä istui kuitenkin liiankin tutuksi tullut vaalea nainen yksinään. Ehkäpä Quistis ei pahastuisi, jos Seifer päättäisi istua samaan pöytään.

Salin läpi tasapainoileminen tarjotinta kumoamatta oli poikkeuksellisen haastava suoritus silloin, kun koko Gardenin väki oli päättänyt lounastaa samaan aikaan. Seifer onnistui kuitenkin luovimaan tiensä määränpäähänsä läikyttämättä mitään lattialle.  
"Mahtuuko tähän?"  
hän vielä kysäisi varmuuden vuoksi ennen istuutumista. Vastausta hän ei jäänyt odottelemaan, kunhan ilmoitti aikeestaan. Quistis kohotti katseensa lautasestaan, vilkaisi Seiferia ja nyökkäsi jatkaen saman tien ruuan haarukoimista suuhunsa. Heidän välilleen laskeutui hiljaisuus, vaikka ympäristö olikin kaukana äänettömästi. Kumpikaan ei vain välittänyt jutella turhanpäiväisiä syödessään.

Quistis laski aterimensa lautasensa vierelle, kulautti vesilasinsa tyhjäksi ja kohotti katseensa tarjottimesta.  
"Miten muuten siinä sinun ja Squallin tappelussa kävi?"  
hän kysäisi. Hän oli valmistujaisjuhlassa kuullut ohimennen kaksintaisteluun johtaneen keskustelun ja sen jälkeen tiedostamattaan odottanut ilmoitusta jomman kumman päätymisestä vuodepotilaaksi. Ihme kyllä niin ei ollut käynyt, vaan kumpikin miehistä oli näyttänyt jälkikäteenkin täysin terveeltä.  
"Squall luovutti parin tunnin jälkeen. Vaati tosin uusintaerää ensi viikoksi, kuvittelee kai pystyvänsä siinä ajassa treenaavansa tarpeeksi voittaakseen minut",  
Seifer tuhahti. Hän jätti tarkoituksella kertomatta, että kumpikin oli ollut session jälkeen melkoisen ruhjeilla, ja ellei Squall olisi ehdottanut lopettamista, hän olisi itse saattanut alentua siihen. Nyt hän oli sentään säästynyt siltä häpeältä, vaikka tasapeli edelleen kaihersikin häntä.

Mies käänsi katseensa takaisin lautaseensa ja yritti keskittyä ruuan lappamiseen suuhun. Keskittymistä kuitenkin häiritsi se, että hän tunti vastapäätä istuvan naisen tuijotuksen, vaikkei sitä nähnytkään. Miksei Quistis ollut jo lähtenyt, tämähän oli jo syönytkin? Ei sillä että seurassa olisi ollut valittamista. Vaikka Seifer olikin kapinoinut opettaja-Quistista vastaan, oli pelkkä Quistis yllättävän mukavaa seuraa. Nainen ei enää syyllistänyt häntä, eikä edellyttänyt mitään roolia. Hieman nolona mies tajusi kaataneensa kaiken epäonnensa ja katkeruutensa naisen niskaan jo pidempään. Quistis vain oli ollut loistava kohde haukkumiselle. Tämä ei näyttänyt hetkahtavan tylyistäkään sanoista, vaan vastasi aina takaisin samalla mitalla. Vasta hiljattain Seifer oli pysähtynyt miettimään, millainen vaikutus hänen sanoillaan todellisuudessa oli ollut.

"Kuule, Quistis... Anteeksi",  
hän töksäytti pysähtymättä miettimään, miten absurdilta anteeksipyyntö vaikutti täysin arkisen ja neutraalin keskustelun lomassa. Quistis puolestaan ei voinut olla huomaamatta sitä.  
"Anteeksipyyntö hyväksytty, luonnollisesti, mutta kertoisitko edes, miksi pyytelet anteeksi?"  
hän kysyi ystävällisesti. Seifer haroi vaivautuneena hiuksiaan.  
"Koska olen ollut ääliö viimeiset kaksikymmentä vuotta ja siitä suurimman osan kohdistanut kaikki kaunani sinuun",  
mies vastasi hiljaa. Quistis ei sanonut mitään, vaan liu'utti kätensä pöytää pitkin ja asetti sen Seiferin kämmenen päälle. Nainen etsiskeli hetken sanoja, mutta luovutti sen jälkeen ja tyytyi puristamaan Seiferin kättä sovinnon eleensä. Vanhoja kaunoja ei kannattanut hautoa.

Helpotus tulvahti Seiferin joka soluun ja hartiat rentoutuivat ennen kuin mies ehti edes tiedostaa jännittäneensä niitä. Ehkä menneisyyden kanssa oli parempi tehdä sovinto, kuin taistella väkivalloin sitä vastaan. Kireys kuitenkin hiipi takaisin lihaksiin, kun mies rekisteröi kunnolla Quistiksen pitävän häntä kädestä. Hän yskähti kevyesti yrittäen viestittää, ettei ollut tilanteessa kovin kotonaan. Nainen soi hänelle hymyn ja veti kätensä takaisin. Seifer huokasi helpotuksesta, vaikka myös pettymys luikersi hänen mieleensä. Quistiksen kosketus oli ollut ymmärtäväinen, vilpitön ja tuntunut poikkeuksellisen hyvältä. Ylipäätään Quistiksen seura oli viime aikoina ollut poikkeuksellisen mukavaa. Ehkä se johtui vain parempien vaihtoehdon puutteesta, mutta hiljalleen Seifer alkoi myöntää itselleen kokevansa jonkinlaista yhteenkuuluvuuden tunnetta naisen seurassa.

"Kuule Quistis... Kun... Tai siis...",  
Seifer kakisteli, muttei ehtinyt muotoilla lausettaan loppuun, kun vaaleahiuksinen pyörremyrsky pamahti paikalle.  
"Quistis, voitko kuvitella! Niillä ei taaskaan ollut hot dogeja! Myivät taas viimeiset jollekin typerykselle, joka ei osaa todella arvostaa niitä!"  
Zell vouhkasi. Nainen huokasi syvään ja painoi päänsä käsiinsä. Montako kertaa tämäkin oli kuultu? Sitä paitsi, mitä Seifer oli ollut sanomassa ennen keskeytystä? Hän kohotti katseensa takaisin pöytäseuraansa vain huomatakseen tämän tekevän lähtöä. Mies kasasi astiansa tarjottimelleen, nousi seisomaan ja lähti viemään ruokailuvälineitä tiskikeräykseen. Quistis tuijotti tämän perään, kunnes Zellin jatkuvasti kohoava ääni pakotti huomion takaisin nyrkkeilijään. Jotkut eivät kai ikinä aikuistuneet.

***

Kirjasto oli ehdottomasti Quistiksen lempipaikkoja koko Gardenissa. Hän oli viihtynyt siellä jo ollessaan opiskelija, kirjat tuntuivat lohduttavilta ja rauhoittavilta kaiken kiireen keskellä. Vaikka elämä olikin rauhoittunut, eikä hänen enää tarvinnut pelätä joka hetki tulevaisuutensa puolesta, ei nainen silti ollut muuttanut käsitystään. Sitä paitsi kirjasto oli oiva piilopaikka silloin, kun Selphie sai loistavia ideoitaan.

Sillä kertaa tummahiuksinen ikiliikkuja oli keksinyt, että koittavan kesän kunniaksi oli ehdottomasti järjestettävä juhlat, rantateemalla totta kai. Quistis oli lähes tunnin jaksanut esittää kuuntelevansa, kun nuorempi nainen pohti täysin vakavissaan, minkä värisiä koristeita juhlaan piti saada (koska oli löydettävä juuri se oikea keltaisen sävy), mistä saataisiin musiikkia (kukaan Gardenissa ei ollut tunnustanut osaavansa soittaa mitään, eikä edes Selphie ollut riittävän typerä kootakseen toistamiseen orkesteria täysistä amatööreistä) sekä sitä, mitä tilaisuuteen laittaisi päälleen. Kun aiheet olivat kääntyneet vaatteisiin, oli Quistis tylysti noussut pöydästä, todennut että ehkä tilaisuus kannattaisi järjestää ensin ja pohtia vaatteita vasta sitten ja lopulta paennut kirjastoon. Sitä paitsi hän oli muutenkin uuden lukemisen tarpeessa, edellinen kirja oli osoittautunut kiinnostavasta nimestään huolimatta puolivillaisesti kirjoitetuksi romantiikkahömpäksi.

Nainen haahuili hyllyjen väleissä poimien aina välillä kirjan käteensä ja vilkaisten takakantta. Suurimman osan hän laittoi saman tien takaisin paikalleen, mutta aina välillä nappasi jonkin opuksen kainaloonsa. Kirjapinon käydessä turhan korkeaksi hän totesi voivansa lainata lisää seuraavalla kerralla. Niinpä Quistis suuntasi kohti palvelutiskiä voidakseen kiikuttaa lukemistonsa turvaan huoneeseensa. Matka kuitenkin tyssäsi lyhyeen, kun hän heti ensimmäisestä kulmasta käännyttyään törmäsi johonkin.  
"Anteeksi",  
hän totesi automaattisesti, mutta kohotettuaan katseensa jatkoi saman tien:  
"Seifer, mitä sinä täällä teet?"  
Mies virnisti.  
"Kyllä muutkin kuin sinä lukevat. Eivät toki yhtä paljon tai yhtä puisevia teoksia, mutta lukevat kuitenkin."  
Quistis pudisteli päätään hymyillen. Joidenkin vain oli aina päästävä naljailemaan muille tekosyyllä millä hyvänsä.  
"Luonnollisesti. Et vain ole ensimmäinen ihminen, johon olisin kuvitellut törmääväni historiankirjojen hyllyn luona. Asetekniikan olisin vielä käsittänyt, mutta historia... Ehei."  
Sanojen seurauksena Seifer kääntyi vilkaisemaan hyllyn päässä olevaa laattaa ja virnisti uudemman kerran, hieman nolona nyt.  
"Voitit tämän erän."

Quistis paransi otettaan kirjoista ja lähti uudemman kerran kohti lainaustiskiä ja huomasi yllätyksekseen, että Seifer käveli samaan suuntaan, vaikkei tällä ollutkaan kirjoja käsissään.  
"Squall muuten hävisi tällä kertaa"  
mies totesi tyytyväisyyttä äänessään. Ilmeisesti kaksintaisteluepisodi oli siis saatu päätökseen ja vieläpä melko vähin vaurioin, Squall ei ainakaan Quistiksen tietojen mukaan ollut menettänyt päätään tai joutunut tiputukseen.  
"Älä odota onnitteluja, teidän pitäisi kyllä osata sopia riitanne muutenkin",  
nainen tuhahti ja laski kirjat tiskille kaivaen henkilökorttiaan taskustaan. Läpyskän löydettyään hän ojensi sen virkailijalle. Tämä kiitti, naputteli hetken tietokonettaan ja tyrkkäsi sitten kortin sekä kirjapinon Quistikselle. Nainen nappasi lukemistonsa syliin ja lähti tasapainoilemaan kohti ovea. Seifer roikkui edelleen mukana, ja vaikkei seurassa valittamista ollutkaan, oli Quistis hivenen hämillään. Eikö miehellä ollut muutakaan tekemistä vai hakeutuiko tämä tietoisesti hänen seuraansa?  
"Hei, Quistis..."  
Seiferin ääni katkaisi hänen pohdintansa. Quistis kohotti katseensa kirjapinostaan osoittaakseen olevansa kuulolla.  
"Kerro pois vain",  
hän kehotti.

Vastaus jäi puolitiehen, kun hengästynyt Irvine ryntäsi paikalle.  
"Quistis, auta! Selphie on tullut hulluksi!"  
Ilman kirjojaan nainen olisi todennäköisesti lyönyt kämmenen otsaansa. Ikiliikkuja oli siis etsinyt uuden uhrin.  
"Se ei ole mitään uutta, kyllä hän siitä tokenee kunhan saa intonsa purettua jotenkin."  
"Niin, mutta tällä kertaa hän on oikeasti seonnut. Hän vaati, että pidämme tänä iltana palaverin tulevan kesäjuhlan tiimoilta",  
Irvine selitti nopeaan tahtiin. Quistis kurtisti kulmiaan, tuohan oli sitä tavallista Selphietä.  
"Kyllä, ei ole ensimmäinen palaveri, mutta hän vaatimalla vaati, että Seiferinkin on tultava, koska on kuitenkin pohjimmiltaan yksi meistä... tai jotain sinne päin."  
Vaalea mies näytti kauhistuneelta, vaikka todennäköisesti liioittelikin ilmettään.  
"Kuulinko nyt oikein? Selphie "Trabia-on-kotini-en-koskaan-anna-anteeksi" Tilmitt vaatii minua osallistumaan joidenkin pippaloiden suunnitteluun? Voi Ifrit sentään!"  
Irvine nyökytteli.  
"Jotakuinkin. En minäkään tiedä, mistä hän tämänkertaisen päähänpistonsa sai, tiedänpähän vain, että Selphien pyyntöjä kannattaa totella tai saa kärsiä pitkään ja hartaasti..."  
"Hyvä on, minä tulen. En todellakaan kaipaa sen likan kostoa",  
Seifer puuskahti.  
"Pitäisikö meidän sitten etsiä Selphie saman tien? Kello kuitenkin on jo jonkin verran ja sen tytön tuntien suunnittelupalaveri venyy tuntitolkulla",  
Quistis ehdotti saaden vastaukseksi kaksi nyökkäystä.  
"Hyvä, käyn vain viemässä kirjat huoneeseeni, voitte mennä edeltä",  
hän totesi ja lähti harppomaan pitkin käytävää. Illasta tulisi vielä pitkä ja mielenkiintoinen.

***

Vaikka Gardenin asuinhuoneet eivät olleetkaan minimaalisen pieniä, muuttuivat nekin ahtaiksi, kun yhdelle hengelle tarkoitettuun huoneeseen kokoontui kahdeksan ihmistä. Etenkin, kun joukkoon mahtui kaksi hyperaktiivista tapausta, joille paikallaan pysyminen oli täysin vieras käsite. Tilanne oli helpottanut hieman, kun Irvine oli kyllästynyt Selphien heilumiseen ja napannut tytön syliinsä, jossa nyt piteli tätä puoliväkisin. Zelliä kukaan ei ollut kaapannut, mutta nuorukainen tyytyi sentään vain huojumaan paikallaan.

Selphie ei todennäköisesti ollut pohtinut palaveri-ideaansa aivan loppuun, sillä istumapaikkoja riitti vain osalle. Zell oli muitta mutkitta passitettu lattialle, missä hänellä sentään oli hieman enemmän tilaa. Kirjastonhoitajatyttö, jonka nimeä Quistis ei koskaan oppinut muistamaan, istui vaalean täystuhon vieressä ja yritti pitää tätä aloillaan. Irvine oli alkujaan vallannut nojatuolin itselleen, mutta sillä hetkellä myös Selphie piti majaansa siinä keikkuen miten sattui lehtiö ja kynä kädessään. Loput olivat ahtautuneet huoneen omistajan sängylle ja valittivat kilpaa tilanpuutetta. Suurempien riitojen välttämiseksi riitapukarit istuivat mahdollisimman kaukana toisistaan Quistiksen ja Rinoan toimiessa erotuomareina heidän välillään.

"No niin",  
Selphie aloitti niin innokkaasti, että muiden teki mieli kiristellä hampaitaan. Innostunut Selphie ei tiennyt mitään hyvää.  
"Kuten ehkä olette tietoisia, kesä lähestyy kovaa vauhtia ja halusitte tai ette, me aiomme juhlia sitä. Teemana on ranta, mutta yksityiskohdat kaipaavat hiomista."  
Brunette vilkaisi lehtiötään selvittääkseen itselleen, mikä oli ensimmäisenä asialistalla.  
"Ensinnäkin, meidän pitää päättää miten koristelemme juhlapaikan. Ja mitä ruokaa tarjotaan. Ja mistä saamme musiikkia. Ja --"  
"Hei, hidasta vähän",  
Irvine toppuutteli.  
"Käydään asia kerrallaan, niin tämä ei hajoa käsiin."  
Hieman vastahakoisesti Selphie myöntyi ehdotukseen ja aloitti alusta.

Kello tikitti eteenpäin tasaisen rauhallista tahtiaan. Sekunnit muuttuivat minuuteiksi ja pian myös minuutit tunneiksi. Kauanko he jo olivat istuneet samassa tilassa pääsemättä oikeastaan puusta pitkään? Ainoastaan Selphie vaikutti enää kiinnostuneelta juhlan järjestämisestä, vaikka Rinoakin oli jaksanut yllättävän pitkään. Irvine yritti epätoivoisesti näytellä kiinnostunutta tyttönsä mieliksi ja Zell oli edelleen aivan yhtä energinen, kuin neljää tuntia aiemminkin. Energian kanavoiminen suunnitteluun sen sijaan ei tuntunut onnistuvan mitenkään.

Seifer alkoi kyllästyä toden teolla. Hän ei ollut alun perinkään ymmärtänyt, miksi hänet oli pyydetty mukaan ja kun palaveri vain venyi venymistään alkoi hän pohtia vakavissaan, miksi oikeastaan oli ilmaantunut paikalle. Ulkona oli tullut pimeää jo hyvä tovi sitten, joten kello alkoi todennäköisesti lähestyä puolta yötä. Miksi ihmeessä hän sitten istui Selphien sängyllä, eikä ollut esimerkiksi omassaan nukkumassa? Vastaus kysymykseen istui hänen vieressään.

Todennäköisesti jo ensimmäisen tunnin jälkeen mies oli lakannut kiinnittämästä huomiota ikiliikkujan puheisiin ja hieman tahtomattaankin tullut hetki hetkeltä tietoisemmaksi siitä, että istui tilanteen pakottamana luvattoman lähellä Quistista. Hän ei ollut varma, missä vaiheessa hänen ajatuksensa vaaleasta naisesta olivat alkaneet muuttua, mutta jo pidemmän aikaa takaperin hän oli todennut kylmän ulkokuoren alla piilevän välittävän ja ystävällisen luonteen, ulkonäköä tietysti unohtamatta. Valmistujaisten jälkeen hän oli huomannut ajautuvansa poikkeuksellisen usein naisen seuraan. Aina toisinaan hän oli saanut kerätyksi rohkeutta ottaa asia puheeksi, mutta joku oli aina onnistunut keskeyttämään hänet. Ehkä se oli osa hänen rangaistustaan sodanaikaisista ratkaisuista?

Joka tapauksessa kyhjöttäminen pienessä huoneessa kylki kyljessä Quistiksen kanssa sai Seiferin hieman hermostuneeksi. Hän ei osannut selittää, miksi, mutta kohonneen sykkeen ja hikoavat kämmenet hän kyllä huomasi. Kuin myös kyynärpään, joka epähuomiossa tökki häntä vähän väliä kylkeen ja reiden, joka hipaisi hänen omaansa aina jomman kumman vaihtaessa asentoa. Jos hän selviäisi tästä kunnialla, hän ottaisi itseään niskasta kiinni ja puhuisi Quistikselle, Seifer päätti ja yritti määrätietoisesti unohtaa ympäristönsä ja vajota tiedostamattomuuden valheelliseen turvallisuuteen. 

Seifer ehti kehitellä aivan liian monta väkivaltaista tapaa päästä Selphiestä eroon, ennen kuin nainen lopulta luovutti, kun ei pystynyt enää haukotuksiltaan puhumaan. Oikeastaan tyttö oli jo torkahdellutkin pariin otteeseen, mutta Irvine oli kärsivällisesti tökkinyt tämän hereille.  
"Hyvä on",  
haukotus,  
"jatketaan joskus toiste."  
Muut nousivat työläänoloisesti seisomaan ja venyttelivät puutuneita raajojaan. Selphie todella tiesi, miten tilanteita pitkitettiin. Onneksi tyttö oli lopulta ymmärtänyt luovuttaa, muuten joku todennäköisesti olisi hermostunut pahemman kerran ja myös ilmaissut sen hyvin kärkkäästi. Niinpä ylimääräiset poistuivat huoneesta mahdollisimman pian jättäen Selphien ja Irvinen selviytymään keskenään. Zell karkasi tyttönsä kanssa yhteen suuntaan, Squall ja Rinoa toiseen. Seifer jäi ovensuuhun seisoskelemaan hieman hämmentyneenä, kunnes Quistiksen sanat pelastivat hänet pikasuunnitelman laatimiselta.  
"Huoneesi on kai samalla suunnalla, kuin minunkin. Oletko tulossa vai jäätkö ihmettelemään siihen?"  
Nuorukainen havahtui ajatuksistaan, hymähti kevyesti ja lähti astelemaan naisen perään.

Hän oli ollut varma, että matkaa säestäisi ahdistava hiljaisuus, mutta Quistis ratkaisi senkin ongelman ryhtymällä päivittelemään Selphien käytöstä. Naisen sanojen sisältöä Seifer ei rekisteröinyt, vaikka ääni kaikuikin hänen korvissaan. Mitä hän sanoisi, koska, miten? Hän havahtui ajatuksistaan uudemman kerran vasta kun edellä kävelevä nainen pysähtyi ja ryhtyi etsiskelemään avainkorttia taskustaan. Paniikki kuristi Seiferin kaulaa, mitä hän ihan oikeasti sanoisi?  
"Kuule, Quistis",  
hän sai kakaistua ennen kuin nainen ehti kadota huoneeseensa.  
"Tule sisään, keitän vaikka teetä tai jotain. Minulla olisi vähän asiaa ja käsittääkseni sinäkin haluaisit sanoa jotain",  
nainen totesi ja viittasi Seiferin peremmälle. Sydän jyskyttäen mies astui sisään huoneeseen. Ovi naksahti lukkoon heidän perässään ja hän tunsi olevansa ansassa.

Tuoleja ei ollut, joten kun Quistis vedenkeittimen päälle napsautettuaan jäi seisomaan, seurasi Seifer esimerkkiä. Sitä paitsi istuttuaan juuri liian monta tuntia paikallaan hän mieluummin pysytteli jalkeilla. Nainen nojasi rennon oloisena pöydänkulmaan ja tapitti Seiferia.  
"Aloitatko sinä?"  
Nuorukainen puristi silmänsä kiinni etsien epätoivoisesti sanoja. Nyt hänellä oli tilaisuus, kukaan ei tulisi häiritsemään. Pinnistelyistä huolimatta mieleen vain ei tullut mitään järkevää. Niinpä hän parasta toivoen ja pahinta peläten kumartui painamaan huulensa naisen huulille. Quistis jähmettyi hetkeksi, muttei työntänyt miestä kauemmas. Se ainakin oli hyvä merkki. Olihan? Pian nainen rentoutui ja vastasi eleeseen. Siitä huolimatta Seifer valmistautui pakenemaan ovesta pää kolmantena jalkana kun hän vetäytyi taaksepäin ja käänsi katseensa naisen silmiin.  
"Sinulla taisi olla jotain asiaa?"  
hän totesi niin tyynesti kuin pystyi.

Quistis hymyili.  
"Ilmeisesti asiani oli sama kuin sinunkin, jos kohta olisin saattanut esittää sen hieman eri tavalla."  
Helpotus tulvahti Seiferin mieleen ja jännitys katosi lihaksista. Hermostuneisuus jäi, mutta se oli positiivista, odottavaa, ei panikoivaa. Kun Quistiksen kanta oli tullut selväksi, uskalsi hän tehdä seuraavan siirtonsa. Mies kuroi umpeen sentit heidän väliltään, painoi uudelleen huulensa naisen huulille, kietoi toisen kätensä tämän vyötärölle ja toisen tämän hiuksiin.

Suudelma oli edeltäjäänsä vaativampi, mutta silti varovainen, kokeileva. Vaikka kumpikin ajatteli tilanteesta samoin, oli moni asia silti epäselvä. Sillä hetkellä Seifer ei tosin välittänyt tulevan pohtimisesta vaan keskittyi tuntemaan kyseisen hetken. Hennot, mutta vahvat sormet hiuksissaan, lämpimät huulet omillaan, leukaa kutittelevat hiukset. Tästä hän oli haaveillut, tätä hän oli kaivannut ja nyt hän oli saanut sen. Sillä hetkellä hän ei toivonut mitään lisää.

Quistis oli se, joka teki seuraavan siirron. Hän painautui aivan kiinni Seiferiin ja antoi käsiensä vaeltaa vapaasti tämän selällä. Mies vastasi eleeseen ja hetken toisen mielialaa kuulosteltuaan ujutti kätensä tämän paidan reunan alle kutitellen sormillaan naisen alaselkää. Quistis kiemurteli paetakseen sormia, mutta niiden asetuttua aloilleen lopetti itsekin väistelyn. Sen sijan hän hivutti kätensä vasten miehen rintaa ja nojautui tämän huulia vasten entistä ahnaammin.

Seifer nappasi Quistiksen paremmin otteeseensa ja nosti tämä istumaan pöydän reunalle. Hän riipi paidan pois naisen päältä, painoi tämän selälleen tasoa vasten ja kumartui painamaan huulensa tämän kaulalle. Pieniä suudelmia seurasivat kevyet näykkäisyt ja lipaisut. Quistis tunsi pulssinsa kiihtyvän, tilanne oli uusi, vieras, mutta silti kiehtova. Alkoi olla selvää, mihin tämä johtaisi. Hän kuulosteli mieltään, kehoaan, tuntemuksia, muttei löytänyt pelkoa, ainoastaan odotusta ja jännitystä.  
"Ei sillä, että minulla olisi jotain valittamista, mutta sänky olisi todennäköisesti mukavampi",  
hän naurahti. Seifer hymähti, mutta kohottautui takaisin pystyyn päästääkseen naisen kömpimään pois pöydältä. Samalla hän potki kengät jaloistaan ja hetken päästä nainen seurasi hänen esimerkkiään.

Seifer kaatui alimmaiseksi vuoteelle vetäen Quistiksen päälleen. Nainen naurahti, painoi kevyen suudelman miehen suupieleen ja tarttui sen jälkeen tämän paidanhelmaan. Mies kohottautui sen verran, että sai vaatekappaleen pois päältään ja tarttui sen jälkeen naista vyötäröltä pitäen tämän hieman etäällä itsestään. Hän antoi katseensa liukua pitkin tämän paljasta ylävartaloa.  
"Tiesitkö, että olet kaunis?"  
Quistis oli varma, että jos hänen kasvonsa siihen saakka olivatkin pysytelleet neutraalin värisinä, punastui hän viimeistään Seiferin huomautuksen takia. Puna syveni, kun hän tunsi käsien hapuilevan rintaliivien hakasta. Nainen ravisteli vaatekappaleen pois päältään, heitti sen lattialle ja pakotti itsensä kohtaamaan Seiferin katseen, vaikka mieluummin olisikin kietonut kätensä peitokseen. 

Mies kohottautui patjasta ja painoi Quistiksen vuorostaan selälleen. Hän nappasi toisen rinnan suuhunsa imien ja näykkien sitä. Nainen hänen allaan jännittyi ensin, mutta pian jäykkyys katosi lihaksista. Toinen rinta sai samanlaisen kohtelun. Pian suudelmat lähtivät laskeutumaan alaspäin Quistiksen vartalolla ja jäivät lopulta hameen yläreunan tienoille. Sormet tarttuivat kankaaseen ja etsivät napin ja vetoketjun. Vaatekappale vedettiin pois ja Quistis tunsi olonsa kovin epävarmaksi pelkissä alushousuissaan etenkin, kun Seifer oli vielä täysissä pukeissa.

Nainen potkaisi itseään henkisesti ja tarttui vuorostaan Seiferin paidanhelmaan kiskoen vaatekappaleen pois tämän päältä. Housut seurasivat pian perässä jättäen kummakin vain alushoususilleen. Kädet kävivät uudestaan toisen, vieraan vartalon kimppuun yrittäen painaa mieleensä jokaisen yksityiskohdan. Voimakkaan leuan, selkeästi ihoa vasten piirtyvät solisluut, vahvat lihakset. Quistiksen hengitys kävi raskaammaksi, hitaammaksi, kun kädet liukuivat vatsan yli aina alemmas. Tilanteen vieraus teki hänet epävarmaksi. Mihin tämä kaikki lopulta johtaisi?

Seifer veti terävästi henkeä, kun pehmeät kädet tarttuivat boksereiden yläreunaan ja ujuttautuivat vaatekappaleen sisäpuolelle. Siitä oli liian kauan, kun joku oli ollut näin lähellä häntä, myös tunnetasolla. Tietyntyyppiset naiset suorastaan lakosivat hänen edessään, kun osasivat yhdistää hänet velhottaren ritariin, mutta ne tytöt olivat kiinnostuneita asemasta, vallasta, valheellisesta todellisuudesta. Quistis puolestaan tiesi tasan tarkkaan, millainen ihminen Seifer Almasy pohjimmiltaan oli. Siitä huolimatta nainen oli kiinnostunut hänestä. Ei hän valittanut, kunhan hämmästeli Quistiksen loputonta kärsivällisyyttä. Kun epäröivät sormet kietoutuivat puolikovan varren ympärille, katosivat kaikki pohdiskelevat ajatukset Seiferin päästä ja jokainen hermosolu keskittyi juuri siihen hetkeen. Kyllä, tätä hän oli kaivannut. Vaivihkaa hän nyki boksereitaan alemmas yrittäen olla häiritsemättä liikkeillään Quistista.

Seifer ei ollut ainut, jonka aivot olivat lopettaneet syvällisten pohtimisen ja kytkeneet vaihteen vapaalle. Quistis vain pakottautui jättämään orastavan paniikin huomiotta ja tiukensi otettaan ryhtyen liikuttamaan kättään kevyesti ylös alas. Kummankin hengitys kävi raskaammaksi, katkonaisemmaksi. Kun Seifer sitten yhdellä liikkeellä kiskaisi Quistikselta alushousut pois ja painoi kätensä tämä häpyä vasten, katkesi naisen hengitys hetkeksi kokonaan. Kesti muutaman sekunnin, ennen kuin hän muisti taas, miten ilmaa otettiin. Ei tunne täysin vieras ollut, mutta ensimmäistä kertaa käsi ei ollut hänen omansa. Silti jollakin oudolla tapaa kosketus tuntui oikealta, niin kuuluikin olla.

Sormet etenivät verkkaan, tutkiskellen ja kaarrellen. Ne sivelivät, tunnustelivat ja lopulta painuivat odottavaan, kosteaan lämpöön. Terävä henkäys karkasi Quistiksen huulilta. Tämä tunne oli vieras, outokin, mutta ei varsinaisesti epämukava. Sormet vetäytyivät vain painuakseen takaisin. Peukalo hipaisi kevyesti klitorista. Quistis värähti. Haparoivat, kokeilevat liikkeet muuttuivat koko ajan varmemmiksi ja pian nainen huomasi hengittävänsä kiivaasti, katkonaisesti ja puristavansa lakanaa kaksin käsin. Juuri kun tunne vatsanpohjassa oli käymässä kestämättömäksi, Seifer lopetti. Quistis vilkaisi miestä alta kulmain. Mikä nyt oli seuraava siirto? Mies riipi puoleen reiteen jääneet alushousunsa pois ja painoi naisen olkapäistä patjaan. Viimeinen kysyvä katse ja hän työntyi hitaasti naisen sisään.

***

Ensimmäistä kertaa aikoihin Quistis heräsi levänneenä aamuaurinkoon. Normaalisti herätyksen hoiti vanha, metallinen herätyskello jo hyvissä ajoin ennen aurinkoa. Edellisenä yönä se oli kuitenkin ollut viimeisenä hänen ajatuksissaan. Venytellen nainen kierähti toiselle kyljelleen ja kohtasi vihreän, poikkeuksellisen ystävällisen katseen.  
"Huomenta, Seifer",  
hän totesi hymyillen ja painautui lähemmäs vieressään makaavaa miestä. Tällaisiin aamuihin voisi jopa tottuakin.

Tai sitten ei. Juuri kun Quistis oli nukahtamassa uudelleen, palautti ovelta kuuluva äänekäs koputus hänet takaisin todellisuuteen.  
"Quistis, avaa! Tämä on tärkeää! En vieläkään tiedä, minkä värisiä koristeita pitäisi käyttää!"  
Nainen huokasi raskaasti. Aina jostakin ilmestyi Selphie tai joku muu, joka pilasi tunnelman ja keskeytti jotakin oleellista. Sillä kertaa hän kuitenkin päätti jättää häiriötekijän omaan arvoonsa ja keskittyä tilanteen hyviin puoliin.


End file.
